Super Mario Galaxy 3
Super Mario Galaxy 3 is an upcoming 3D platform video game developed by WildWorks, Inc., formerly Smart Bomb Interactive. The video game will be the 3rd Installment of the Super Mario Galaxy trilogy. Story Star Bits started coming down the Mushroom Kingdom. The Toads gathered more star bits to launch into the air. That time had come again... Dear Mario, For the next celebration of the shooting stars, would you like to join me? Meet me at the castle for this special celebration! From, Peach With invitation in hand, Mario races through the Mushroom Kingdom to get to Peach's castle to celebrate the shooting stars. But then, something happened... Bowser kidnaps Peach a THIRD time, and Mario goes on a quest to rescue her. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Yoshi *Lubba *Rosalina *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *The Chimp *Bob-Omb Buddies *Gearmos *Bees *Queen Bee *Penguins *Coach Penguin *Penguru *Star Bunnies *Toads *Toad Brigade Captain *Mailtoad *Banktoad *Blue Toad *Toad *Toadette *Yellow Toad *Lumas *Luma (species) *Lumalee *Hungry Lumas Items There are several items that appear in this game. New Items: *Red Coins *Red 1-Up Mushrooms *Power Mushrooms *Soda Blasters *Water Flowers *Lazer Mushrooms *Metal Stars *Blue Shells *Lava Berries *Ghost Peppers *Snowfruits Returning Items: *Star Bits *Coins *Green 1-Up Mushrooms *Green Shells *Red Shells *Coconuts *Pull Stars *Sling Stars *Launch Stars *Green Stars *Silver Stars *Power Stars *Grand Stars *Chance Cubes *Cloud Flowers *Rock Mushrooms *Rainbow Stars *Red Stars *Fire Flowers *Ice Flowers *Bee Mushrooms *Boo Mushrooms *Spring Mushrooms *Dash Peppers *Blimp Fruits *Bulbberries *Comet Medals *Musical Notes *Spin Drills *Lucky Blocks *Gold Shells Galaxies There are 56 Galaxies in the game. Each "World" has 8 galaxies. World 1: # Planet Plains Galaxy # Flip-Town Galaxy # Clockwork Desert Galaxy # Dry Ruins Galaxy # Spin-Boulder Galaxy # Halloween Galaxy # Inside Out Galaxy # Bowser Jr.'s Subterranean Speedway World 2: # Cloudy Garden Galaxy # Honeyslide Galaxy # Poison River Galaxy # Twister Galaxy # Beach Glide Galaxy # Space Station Galaxy # Sweet Treat Galaxy # Bowser's Robot Plant World 3: # Fluffy Beach Galaxy # Snowlava Galaxy # Hot Lava Galaxy # Eep Beep Galaxy # Rolling Hills Galaxy # Bubble Belt Galaxy # Wooden Spiral Galaxy # Bowser Jr.'s Flying Castle World 4: # Flip-Beep Galaxy # Gloomy Galleon Galaxy # Bob-Omb Galaxy # Jungle Falls Galaxy # Toy Tower Galaxy # Chocolate Galaxy # Challenging Trials Galaxy # Bowser's Ancient Horizon World 5: # Turnlog Galaxy # Rightside Dizzy Galaxy # Honeyglide Galaxy # Battle Blast Galaxy # Spiky Galaxy # Bianco Hills Galaxy # Galactic Greens Galaxy # Bowser Jr.'s Honeyhive Forest World 6: # Cloudy Course Galaxy # Bottle Bay Galaxy # Snapping Squares Galaxy # Catchforth Galaxy # Ricco Harbour Galaxy # Death Storm Galaxy # Maple Treeway Galaxy # Bowser's Galaxy Fortress World 7: # Ghostly Blocks Galaxy # Rolling Gold Galaxy # Lethal Lava Galaxy # Assailant Apocalypse Galaxy # Kraken King Galaxy # Haunted Mansion Galaxy # Rainbow Road Galaxy # Championship Galaxy Music The music will be scored by Tommy Tallarico, who scored music for Pac-Man World Rally, previously.Category:Video Games Category:Super Mario Category:Super Mario games Category:Video Games developed in the United States Category:Single-Player and Multi-Player games Category:Nintendo Category:Nintendo video games